LxD origins
by NintendoLemonLover
Summary: This is my take on the first time Luigi and Daisy had relations, please tell me your thoughts. And yes, there will be more.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a story of LxD origins of love, with a backstory of why they love each other so much. I know the Mario characters in high school is used a lot, but here's my take on it.**

Luigi was with Daisy at her tennis practice, watching her play her heart out. She wanted him to watch her play to show him how good she is, but he was watching something else.

Her breasts slightly bounced with her vigorous movements and her shirt was tight, showing their lovely size and shape. And her bottom looked very nice whenever she jumped or bend to serve, his eyes were glued onto her figure.

She once bent over right in his sight, claiming to get her special racket, but was really showing him her white panties, making him really sweat.

After a long, boring day at school and Daisy's tennis practice, the young Luigi and Daisy couple were walking back to Daisy's place for a night together.

Daisy was happily holding Luigi's hand and whispered to him "You know, my parents are out for a royal meeting in the Mushroom Kingdom tonight."

Luigi was slightly confused and asked what she meant.

She sighed and explain "You know, we'll be all alone... No one to bother us... We'll have an entire night for fun all to ourselves."

All of the knowledge came into Luigi's mind and he blushed deeply as he thought of what she said.

She noticed and giggled slightly, moving his hand slightly closer to her lower regions, as he jolted and pulled it back, blushing even more.

"I'll take good care of you when we get to my place." She whispered to herself, smirking sensually and devilishly.

He was occasionally and embarrassingly staring at his girlfriend in a tight yellow tennis shirt and a white skirt that showed off her lovely legs and behind. He was hoping that she wouldn't see him staring.

When they arrived, she walked into her living room and signaled him to come to her. She sat down and patted the seat next to her.

He sat down and asked "So what do you want to do first?"

She moved his hand onto her thigh and rubbed it along her thigh, telling him "Well we can watch a movie together, have something to eat and then... We'll have to see."

He shook slightly at touching her silky skin and hearing her warm, soothing voice.

"Sounds good to me, Daisy. I can do the cooking and you select the movie." Luigi replied, smiling but red-faced.

It was around 5:00, Luigi was getting a hot meal ready for him and his beloved Daisy.

She selects a movie and soon comes in to check how Luigi's doing. She sneaks in on him putting her arms around him and whispering in his ear "I'm sorry you have to do the cooking, I'd help but I'm a horrible cook."

Before he could say something, she nibbled his ear, making him very nervous at the warm and soothing sensation on his ear. Feeling her breath and saliva warm his ear up and her teeth gritting on it, making him squirm a bit.

"Does it tickle?" She asked him in a sexy voice.

"Mm-hmm." He answered in a quiet and nervous voice.

She turned him around and planted her lips on his, making him gasp in her mouth. He gives in to her soft, tasty lips and put his hands on her hips. She began poking his teeth, wanting to enter his mouth. He allows her in, meeting their tongues together. He began relaxing and moves his hands up to grab her butt.

Daisy pulled back and said in a giggly voice "Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself. Your hands are starting to have minds of their own."

He pulled back and wanted to say something, but was too embarrassed to.

She made the first move by telling him "So what'd you make for us, Luigi?"

He answered, feeling less nervous "I made a specialty of mine. I've brought everything I needed for Lasagna, Breadsticks, salad with fresh Italian dressing and for dessert, devil's food cake. I just hope your family doesn't mind me using their kitchen."

Daisy licked her lips and replied with "Sounds delicious, when will it be ready?"

"It won't too long, but I'll need time to get it all ready, okay?" He asked.

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek, heading off to pass the time. After a little bit, he came in saying "I've got everything baking now, come in if you want to help make the cake.

She jumped up and exclaimed "I'd love to!"

They went in, and Luigi put his arms around Daisy and told her how to make it, making her smile with her in his arms and guiding her hands.

When it was ready to be baked, Luigi took out the pasta and breadsticks from the two ovens in Daisy's kitchen. They popped it in and he told her "It'll be a short while before it's done, but everything else is ready. Let's enjoy."

He set it all up on Daisy's dining room table, got plates, silverware and sparkling cider.(Non-alcoholic of course.)

She got everything she wanted, a big piece of lasagna, a healthy serving of salad and a handful of cheesy breadsticks.

She took a bite of it all and exclaimed "Yum! This is amazing!"

He smiled and clicked her glass in a toast with her.

Daisy's appetite was much healthier than Luigi's, she was dumbfounded as to how good his cooking was.

After they were done, Daisy had loosened her skirt in comfort. She revealed a bit of panty which Luigi was wondering what lied beneath. She got up and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around him.

"That was amazing, you need to teach me how to cook like that." She said, rubbing her head on his chest.

He replied with "I will someday, but now I think we should change into our PJ's."

She agreed as they went upstairs, Luigi was watching closely at her big bottom sway on their way up, almost like a hypnotist swinging a pendulum to send people into a trance.

Daisy went into her bathroom, Luigi changed in her bedroom. He changed quickly and peeked to see Daisy, and saw her in orange pajama bottom being pulled up over her white panties. He lost his mind at seeing her white bra containing the two lovely mounds he wished to see.

She saw him and winked at him as she put on a orange tank top.

"You little perv, watching me get dressed." She said in his ear, making him really flushed and ashamed. "You could just ask if you wished to see me undress." She winked and breathed into his ear.

They went downstairs to watch their movie, lying down on the couch with his arms around her and kissing her neck slightly over time.

After a while, she asked him "Why were you peeping at me, Luigi?"

He was trying to respond, but no word of English could escape, thankfully she stated "Don't worry, I think it's cute that you wanted to look at me in lingerie. Just ask, you don't have to spy on me. I was actually spying at you, too. You look hot in your green boxers.

She then lied on top of him and put her face right up to his. He looked deep into her eyes and told her "You know, your eyes are the most beautiful sight I've ever seen."

She smiled and was soon as speechless as him. He put his hands on her hips and his heart began to slightly race, just like hers.

"Daisy." Luigi whispered.

"Luigi." She replied.

They then began to kiss deeply, soon slipping their tongues into each other's mouths. Their tongues began to spin together and tasting the saliva of the other.

When it was over, they weren't even watching anymore. They were going wild on each other's mouths. He was sitting up, She was on his lap with his hands on her bottom.

He squeezed her bottom and made her moan in their kiss. She soon pulled away to breathe, but it wasn't long until Luigi pulled her back for of her tasty lips and saliva.

After about twenty minutes, she managed say with little breath "Okay, I think I need to stop for now."

He held her tighter in his arms, not realizing her breasts were right in his face, when he realized it, he backed off.

She giggled and suggested "I need a shower, I smell like a Sledge Bro in Desert Land."

Luigi just laughed and didn't expect her next question.

"Want to join me, big boy?"

He was stunned and exclaimed "I don't think anyone would approve of that!"

"No one's here! It'll be just you, me and the warm water glistening on our bodies."

She didn't take "no" for an answer, she grabbed his hand and ran upstairs with him.

She stripped herself down in the bathroom and put a towel around her nude form. She asked the shaking Luigi "Aren't you coming to join me?"

He was once again, too nervous to speak. She had the devilish idea of throwing off her towel, making him freeze at the sight.

Her are breasts and womanhood were there for him, and she knew he wanted them. "This can be yours if you come with me." She whispered to him sensually.

She went in and waited for him. Luigi knew his prize was in there, so he stripped down and hopped in the shower with her, feeling her arms around his chest.

After a bit of moistening, she pulled out a bottle of body wash and lathered it on his body, and he did the same for her, making him get a large erection.

He was extremely embarrassed as she just stared at its sheer length and girth.

He covered it and shouted "I'm so sorry, that just happens when..

She interrupted as she moved his hands "You get excited, right."

He nodded and she was hugging him, telling him it was all right. They smiled and kissed inthe shower. He was no longer ashamed and helped wash her breasts and lower lips as she did the same for him.

"it's just washing her, it doesn't really count, so there's no trouble." He thought to himself.

After it was done, he sat on a chair in the bathtub to dry himself off, his erection had died down and he was just trying to calm himself.

Then Daisy came from behind and whispered "That wasn't so bad was it?"

He just nodded no and continued drying.

"So I take it you didn't get aroused in the shower on purpose?" He asked him.

He just exclaimed "N-No of course not!" But then she grabbed his member, making her shocked to see it was again erect.

He gasped as she tormented him. "Oh, so you did get aroused by me? You were just thinking about it and got excited. Well, I'll take good care of you."

She began rubbing his member slowly but steadily, as he tried to resist.

"D-Daisy..." He whispered, trying to not enjoy it.

"Don't be afraid, just relax, let your princess take good care of you, Luigi."

His breathing became harder and his arms drooped to his sides, showing he's given up.

"Gooood boy, don't think of anything else. Just let all your stress flow."

soon after, his legs began twitching and jerking a bit as he struggled to speak.

"Daisy, oh D-Daisy..."

"Just take it easy, let everything you have just flow away and focus only on me." She whispered as his breathing became faster and louder.

Soon, he couldn't hold himself anymore and shouted "Daisy, please, oh! Daisy! Oh, Daisy! Stop now!" He lerched forward and shocked her as he suddenly orgasmed. He came all over he hands, the floor and his towel. Because it was his first time, there was loads and loads bursting out him as their eyes both grew wide at the sight.

His fluids dripped to the floor until his member was temporarily drained of its life. He wrapped his towel around his waist, grabbed his clothes and rushed out of the bathroom into the living room.

Daisy then looked at her hands and saw that they were covered in his white fluids. She smiled and planned to get more of his precious bodily juices.

He was dressed up and lying on the couch, Daisy walked in with her orange sport top that exposed her slender and sweet stomach as well as her tight short shorts that we're just barely covering her behind and apologized to him sweetly.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I just wanted to make you feel good." She explained to him with guilt in her voice.

He held her hand and told her "It's okay, I was just not expecting it. I did enjoy it, but I was just caught off guard because I've never had an experience like that."

"Haven't you ever touched yourself thinking of me?" Daisy curiously wondered.

He answered with a smile "Well, I've thought of it, but never had the actual want to do it, but I think about you all the time."

She smiled at him and cradled his face and he held her hips right above her behind.

After looking soulfully into each other's eyes they kissed deeply with her falling on top of him, with his back on the couch. Her tongue snaked her way into his mouth and slowly but firmly glided across his tongue, making his heart start to race.

His hand rubbed her soft butt and gave it a little smack to excite her. She moaned slightly and began making out more vigorously and aggressively as he squeezed her ass tighter.

"Take mama to the bedroom, and she'll give you whatever you like." She blew into his ear.

As she stood up to go upstairs with him, he smacked her ass hard, making her gasp and smile. He watched her sway her hips as she worked her way up, but just as she got to her room, she walked in and asked to let her have a minute alone.

After that, she opens the door just a crack and wagged her finger to signal him into coming in.

As he walked in and sat on the bed, she came in with an orange bathrobe and slowly let it fall off her perfect body and leave him hypnotized by her build. She was in her sports wear still but had a surprise for later . She walked slowly towards him, with his eyes moving with every sway of her hips.

She crawled on the bed closer to him and saw the tent in his shorts slowly rising and wanting of the glorious treasure in front of him. As he watched her, he thought of just throwing her down and loving her brains out and making her scream.

Suddenly he felt a warm sensation on his member and saw her rubbing it slightly through his shorts to make him full of more life.

"You want more?" She asked, with him nodding in agreement.

She pulled off his shorts and shirt to be against his warm body, she kissed his chest and massaged his member through his striped underwear.

He was slightly moaning and blushing madly with her licking his chest and build and her massaging him slightly harder and soon sat up and struggled to pull down his underwear with his member making it hard to pull them down.

With one last tug she went as close as possible to him to really pull them hard. As soon as she pulled them down, his erect member slapped her in the face, stunning her as to how large his erection is.

She put her hands over her mouth and exclaimed "Oh my!" She turned as red as a fireball asher eyes were glued to his girth. She smiled and grabbed his member and began rubbing him out again as "Luigi..." escaped her lips. She felt it in the bathroom but it was somehow even more full of life than before.

She was truly stunned and wanted to experience it in a new way, so she backed up a bit and brought her face down to him, going "Ahhhhh" as her moist mouth and lips approached his twitching and wanting anatomy.

He was blown away by the warm, wet sensation on his member and watched her bob her head up and down on him at a very soothing rhythm and made him twitch.

"A-Amazing." He whispered as he felt her speed increase and intensity grow. She removed her mouth and licked the head of if with her silky, wet tongue. He began losing his mind at the phenomenon he was experiencing, watching her licked his shaft and seeing her saliva leak down his member from her balmy mouth.

With a sudden reaction, he felt ready to burst in a massive orgasm. He was unable to speak a word and suddenly found himself unable to hold it any more.

Without warning, he burst his load into her mouth, making her gasp and moan from enjoying the taste of his warm fluids as his load slowly began lightening up.

She rose up and wiped her mouth clean and licked up all his fluids from the bed and his member.

"Your juices taste good." She said, twirling her finger on his chest and licking her lips.

He was overcome with want so he flipped her over on her back and made her shocked from a sudden display of force. She was the type who loved to dominate but secretly loved being dominated.

"You're such a strong boy, how about you let me get changed so you can see your true prize?"

He lets her go into her closet and waited for her to emerge.

After a minute, she came out and said "Take a look and tell me what you think."

He was drooling at seeing her in a see-through yellow nightgown, yellow stockings that connected with garters to a pair or lacy and frilly black panties with a matching lace and almost see-through bra that went just above her perky nipples and her lovely mounds.

She walked over to a stereo and bent over to show him her ample bottom and turned on a sensual, jazzy song. She walked over to him and began to dance for him. Swinging her hips, running her hands across her body, and turning around to grind on him. He was losing his calmness and was ready to full on destroy her, but had to tame himself.

She sat on his lap, grinding again and asked him "This body is your plaything, feel free to play with it in any way you want.


	2. Prince and Prin-Sex (Bad puns) XD

As Daisy sat on Luigi's lap, she began licking his neck, making him shiver from her wet, warm tongue gliding across his sensitive neck.

She pushed him down and got to his ear, licking around it, sticking her tongue in and nibbling his earlobe. "T-take it easy, Daisy. You're being so rough on it."

She smiled and asked, licking slower and nibbling gentler "Is this better?"

"Mm-hmm." He struggled to say.

She moved up a bit, purposefully covering his face between her breasts. He struggle to breathe as he thrashed around a bit, but couldn't get her to budge. He soon found it very enjoyable to be covered by her body, and proceeded to grab one of her breasts, making her blush and gasp at his actions.

As he massaged her breast, she began to moan a bit and hold his tightly.

"Oh Luigi, take my bra off. I want to feel your hands against my bare skin." She breathed as he got flushed deeply.

He smiled as he was finally ready to pleasure his true love. He unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor, and still couldn't get over how nice her breasts were. He cupped both of them and sat her up to facilitate his progress. She began breathing harder and moaning louder as he massaged them harder.

He suddenly dove onto her left breast and began licking its nipple, making it harden against his tongue. He also pinched and twisted her right nipple, making it also hard. Daisy was starting to lose it, he was so good and she was beginning to melt into his touches.

He then began sucking one nipple like a baby, savoring her silky skin and smooth breasts.

Daisy wrapped her arms around him and whispered "You're too good to me, my breasts are so sensitive but when you play rough, it's incredible."

Continuing to caress and suck on her breasts, Luigi pushed her onto her back to make her comfortable. She was moaning more and more as he kept up his exceptional work.

"Why am I so weak now?" Daisy was thinking. "I'm usually the headstrong and confident one, but now I'm so weak and frail to his touches. I'm melting into him, if he did anymore, I'd..." She was cut off when he began rubbing her lower lips through her damp panties.

Her moans were loud and high-pitched, which made her lover happy to hear. They were angelic to his ears and wanted more. He slowly pulled off her panties, shocked to see how wet they were and how wet and swollen her womanhood was.

He tossed her panties on the floor by his clothes and heard a squish sound when he accidently stuck his hand on her treasured area.

She was red as Mario's hat and he was paralyzed in a lust-filled bind. He found her special spot very enticing to his touch. It was warm, wet and soft.

Daisy breathed "Play with me, Luigi. Make me putty in your hands."

He slowly slid his index finger into her warmth, making her toes curl and hands grip the sheets.

He moved his finger in and out in a "Come here" gesture, making her go crazy.

"Ah! Luigi! Please, keep going! I love it!" Daisy screamed, twitching.

He soon became unstable moved his head down closer to her, feeling a new little part on top of her special spot.

He was confused and continued to move it around, unwillingly making her gasp in a moan and twitch like mad.

Daisy explained, breathing heavily "That's.. A clit. The girl's most sensitive spot. Keep going." He kept on playing with her clit and soon inched his face down to taste her fluids.

He happily moaned at the taste of her juices and continued tickling her pinkness.

She begins screaming his name and twitching all over, unable to resist him anymore.

"Luigi! Oh, Luigi! Keep going, don't stop!" She shouted, digging her fingers into his hair. Soon, she was almost there, ready to release all over.

"Luigi! I'm gonna... I'm gonna... Cum!" She shouted just as he finished her off.

She released her fluids all over his tongue and lips, it was a strong one, and he loved it. He savored her juices as she was moaning more and more as her O-face died down.

She pulled him closer and traced around his chest, saying "That was so wonderful, Luigi."

He smiled and replied "I don't know what came over me, I was just so amazed by your angelic body."

"I'm not even close to done with you, big boy." She said as she pushed him down. He tried getting up but was surprised as she sat directly on his face, making him shout in a muffled voice.

As his face was drowning against her backside and womanhood, she grinded on him, making his member slowly rise to great heights. She smiled and grabbed his member, pumping it greatly.

He was taken aback by this and then got her back by spreading her lower lips and licking them up.

"Oh yes, I love it! Taste my delicious pinkness!" She exclaimed, now starting to steadily bob her head on his member.

As they continued tasting each other, Daisy silently said "Spank me." Luigi heard her and slapped her backside, making her suck harder. He continued to leave marks on her wonderful bottom, making her keep a better rhythm.

He continued to spank her hard and lick her clit, until they both knew they were cumming.

"Blow your load in my mouth, Luigi." Daisy said as she quickly sucked his entire length, almost choking on its sheer girth and length.

They both came violently, filling each other's mouths with their fluids, forcing hard swallows from both sides.

They met face-to-face and swapped spit again, making their saliva ooze down their chins as they violently explored the depths of their mouths.

"Take me, Luigi. I want you to make a real woman out of me. I'm your plumber's putty, mold me and enjoy my smooth feel." She sensually whispered, moving a hand to her womanhood.

He kissed her deeply as she fell back, opening her arms and legs to him, showing him her whole body was ready to receive him.

"He slid his member deep into her body, making her tear up from the sudden shock and pain. He held her tightly and kissed her.

"I can pull out if you're in pain." He said, slowly pulling out.

"No!" She shouted. "It feels amazing, I just needed to get used to it. Please make me yours, I want you to rock my body all night."

He smiled and slid back in, but she grabbed his arm.

She whispered "Just one thing, mister..." making him wonder what she meant.

She suddenly flipped him over, sitting on him and exclaimed "I'm on top!" He smiled nervously and held her waist.

She slid her body all the way down on him, starting to move at a slow rhythm, wanting to take it easy for her. She was really moaning now, but wanted more.

"Go faster! Harder! I want more!" She screamed, holding him in her arms.

He hesitated at first, but then went faster and harder into his love. She dug her nails into his back and gripped the sheets tightly as her heart was racing like Rainbow Mario on crystal meth.

He pushed her down, dominating her, not knowing she loved it wild and crazy, as well as being dominated.

"More, more! Tear me up! I love when you get this rough!"

Soon he couldn't hold back anymore. He shouted "Daisy, I can't hold it in anymore! I need to pull out now!"

She replied "I'm fully protected, don't worry. I won't get pregnant. Release it all inside my core, I'm going to release too!"

She wrapped her legs around him and they both sped up suddenly, ready to orgasm.

"Daisy!"

"Luigi!"

Right after, they both came violently. He filled up his princess with his love and she soaked his length.

"Oh my! I feel your fluids filling my core up to the very brim! I love being full of your hot, creamy love!"

He crashed from the intensity and feel between her breasts, making her giggle.

He managed to push himself up and stared down at her beautiful face, lost in her bright, blue eyes. He put his hands on her breasts and massaged delicately.

She moaned softly and whispered "I'm not done with you yet. I still want to feel you inside me."

He pulled her closer and grabbed the back of her head, clutching her hair. He deeply kissed her and sat up so she could get ready for more lovemaking.

She adjusted herself and told her lover "I'll insert your length into my bottom, and you can work with my breasts and womanhood. Does that sound good?"

He kissed her even deeper as a response and she sat down on his girth and began bouncing on him, covering his entire length.

She was moaning loudly as she bounced on his faster and harder, the whole time with Luigi fondling and lapping up her breasts and rubbing her lower lips with his fingers.

She dug her nails deep into his back and bounced harder and harder. She buried his face into her sweaty breasts as he fingered her harder. He also trusted into her behind to increase her pleasure to incredible heights.

"Luigi, fuck me harder! Do me like your bitch!"Daisy shouted, reaching her peak of excitement.

Soon after, Daisy screamed "Baby, I'm about to cum! Finish me off!"

Luigi thrusted into her intensely to make her release. She soon screamed his name in bliss as he orgasmed.

"Luigi! AHHHHHH!" Daisy erupted all over his lower regions and sprayed as she arched her back and cried in bliss.

She pulled herself off of him and fell back to rest her body. He lied down next to her and made out with her to help time fly by until they are ready for a final round. They both rubbed each other's lower regions for a few minutes until they were finally ready.

"You up for a final round?" He asked her in a lust-filled voice.

She nodded and sat up with him, turned around on all fours and raised her behind into the air saying "Eat me out before you fill me up."

He dove down onto her lower area and licked her lower lips with great love. She moaned loudly while he gripped her butt and stuck his tongue deep inside her. He soon stuck his member into her behind again, hearing her groan as he filled her up once again.

He thrusted into her body and held her hips to gain some momentum. She moaned and cried louder and louder with him gaining force and speed.

He pulled out and slid into her lower lips again and began slapping her behind hard.

"Oh, yeah baby! Spank my big ass harder!" She cried.

He went with her wishes and was shocked to hear her cry "Pull my hair! I want you to test me like your bitch!"

He obeyed her and used another hand to pulled her hair, hearing her scream in ecstasy.

"Daisy, you're so hot and tight!" Luigi cried as he picked up his speed.

Right after, Daisy cried out as she felt his hot love fill her up once more.

"I'm about to cum again, please make me cum one more time, oh god! bothOh god, I love you, Luigi!"

After her pleasured screams, she sprayed all over his girth and fell down, breathing heavily from the sheer loving she received.

They both lied on their backs as Luigi twiddled his thumbs and Daisy covered her breasts and her eyes grew big

Luigi asked "So how was I? For my first time?"

She slowly answered "That...was...epic."

She held him, her breasts pressing against his chest and she whispered "You might be shy, but you make love like a real man."

He smiled and kissed her head.

As she yawned, she asked "You wanna go again tomorrow?"

"That sounds lovely. But I'm completely drained now." He replied with a slight relief.

She then passed out on his chest, tired from all their loving. Luigi covered them in a blanket and joined her in her slumber.


End file.
